


Losers make losers

by PinkFever



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A bunch of nerds in a chatroom, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Future Relationships, Future Romance, Hurt/Comfort, I own absolutely nothing, Just a tag, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Saihara may or may not be gay for someone, Slice of Life, Stress Relief, Text Messages, Texting, don't ask me why the title is named the way it is, group chats, i don't even know tbh, lets all try and stay alive yeah, losers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkFever/pseuds/PinkFever
Summary: Ouma creates a group chat for everyone. No one knows why.In short, just a bunch of nerds trying to get along without killing each other.





	1. Kokichi is typing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is terrible

_Kokichi Ouma added 10+ users to_

**_D.I.C.E_ **

_*Kokichi Ouma has entered the chat*_

_*Akamatsu Kaede has entered the chat*_

 

**_Kokichi Ouma - 7:43_ **

"Alriiight~ I think everyone's here!"

 

_*Rantaro Amami has entered the chat*_

 

_**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:45** _

"Hm? Kokichi?"

 

_**Rantaro Amami - 7:46** _

"Why did you put us all in a chat room?"

 

_**Kokichi Ouma - 7:46** _

"Well duh, so we can talk with each other."

 

_**Kokichi Ouma - 7:46** _

"I was feeling lonley ): ): ):"

 

_*Yumeno Himiko has entered the chat*_

 

_**Yumeno Himiko - 7:47** _

"why did you name us dice?"

 

_*Chabashira Tenko has entered the chat*_

 

_**Chabashira Tenko - 7:47** _

"Himiko!"

 

**_Chabashira Tenko - 7:47_ **

"Kokichi! Where and how did you get Himiko's number!?"

 

_**Kokichi Ouma - 7:48** _

"She gave it to me after we had fun in the bathroom this morning ;)"

 

_**Chabashira Tenko - 7:48** _

"WHAT!?"

 

**_Yumeno Himiko - 7:48_ **

"gross."

 

_**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:48** _

"So um. Why are you doing this"

 

_**Rantaro Amami - 7:49** _

"Well we do have exams coming up. Is this a study session?"

 

**_Kokichi Ouma - 7:49_ **

"No, I just thought we needed to get to know each other better, that's all. No lie."

 

_**Rantaro Amami - 7:50** _

"I don't believe that."

 

_**Kokichi Ouma - 7:50** _

"Great! You know me so well, Rantaro! Tell you what, if you need help I'll be happy to tutor you!"

 

**_Rantaro Amami - 7:51_ **

"Thank's, but I'll pass"

 

**_Kaede Akamatsu - 7:52_ **

"Actually while some of you are here I need to borrow some notes."

 

_**Kaede Akamatsu - 7:52** _

"If that's ok with you that is."

 

_**Yumeno Himiko - 7:53** _

"i need to to"

 

_**Chibarashi Tenko - 7:53** _

"Oh! You can always borrow my notes Himiko! You can even come over, we'll study together!"

 

_**Yumeno Tenko - 7:54** _

"no thanks"

 

_*Momota Kaito has entered the chat*_

 

**_Momota Kaito - 7:54_ **

"Who started a group chat?"

 

_**Momota Kaito - 7:54** _

"Yo, Kaede! What's up! ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ"

 

_**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:54** _

"Kaito, hey! (づ｡‿‿｡)づ"

 

_**Rantaro Amami - 7:55** _

"Emoji's?"

 

_**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:55** _

"You don't like them?"

 

_**Rantaro Amami - 7:55** _

"I never said that."

 

_**Rantaro Amami - 7:55** _

"But the bear's a surprise"

 

_**Momota Kaito - 7:56** _

"ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ"

 

_**Yumeno Himiko - 7:56** _

"how many people did you envite"

 

_**Kokichi Ouma - 7:57** _

"*invite*"

 

_**Kokichi Ouma - 7:57** _

"And I already told you, I invited everyone"

 

_**Kokichi Ouma - 7:57** _

"Even the small one. :)"

 

_**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:58** _

"Hoshi?"

 

_**Momota Kaito - 7:58** _

"Shuuichi?"

 

**_Chabashira Tenko - 8:00_ **

"Don't correct Himiko's spelling, degenerate!"

 

_**Kokichi Ouma - 8:00** _

"Well that was a little late."

 

_**Kokichi Ouma - 8:00** _

"Speaking of Shuuichi why isn't he here? I did this all just for him!"

 

_**Kokichi Ouma - 8:01** _

"Ugh! How rude!"

 

_**Akamatsu Kaede - 8:01** _

"Wait, this was for him?"

 

_**Momota Kaito - 8:01** _

"I thought it was for all of us?"

 

_**Kokichi Ouma - 8:01** _

"NO! I lied! This was specifically for him!"

 

_**Kokichi Ouma - 8:01** _

"But if he's not using this what was the point!? DX"

 

_**Rantaro Amami - 8:01** _

"I believe he's busy today. Didn't he mention something about a meeting this afternoon?"

 

_**Yumeno Himiko - 8:01** _

"meeting?"

 

_**Kaede Akamatsu - 8:01** _

"oh."

 

_**Kaede Akamatsu - 8:02** _

"Oh!"

 

_**Rantaro Amami - 8:02** _

"Oh?"

 

_**Momota Kaito - 8:02** _

"Oh what?"

 

_**Kokichi Ouma - 8:03** _

"'Oh' you idiot."

 

_**Momota Kaito - 8:03** _

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!"

 

_**Akamatsu Kaede - 8:03** _

"It's fine, it's fine guys. Just remembered something that's all."

 

_**Kokichi Ouma - 8:03** _

"And what is that exactly?"

 

_**Akamatsu Kaede - 8:04** _

"I promised to go out shopping with a friend of mine today after school."

 

_**Kokichi Ouma - 8:04** _

"Oh?"

 

_**Akamatsu Kaede - 8:05"** _

"Yep. :)"

 

_**Momota Kaito - 8:06** _

"Damn, I forgot I had detention today."

 

**_Rantaro Amami - 8:06_ **

"And what reminded you of that all of a sudden?"

 

_*Kirumi Tojo has entered the chat*_

 

_**Kokichi Ouma - 8:06** _

"Ki-ru-mi, hey! Hey! Hey!"

 

_**Tojo Kirumi - 8:07** _

"Good evening Kokichi."

 

_**Akamatsu Kaede - 8:07** _

"Kirumi! (づ )づ"

 

_**Momota Kaito - 8:07** _

"Kirumi what's up!"

 

_**Rantaro Amami - 8:07** _

"Kirumi, have you seen my notebook today? The red one? I think I left it in class at some point."

 

_**Tojo Kirumi - 8:07** _

"Yes. I have placed it in your locker for you. It will be there for you in the morning."

 

_**Rantaro Amami - 8:08** _

"Few~ Thank you so much."

 

**_Momota Kaito - 8:08_ **

"Damn Rantaro that's a shocker."

 

_**Rantaro Amami - 8:08** _

"Just as shocking as you getting detention."

 

_**Akamatsu Kaede - 8:08** _

"Oh yeah, what's that about?"

 

_**Kokichi Ouma - 8:08** _

"Tell me!"

 

_**Momota Kaito - 8:09** _

"...maybe later"

 

_**Akamatsu Kaede - 8:10** _

"Pretty please?"

 

_**Momota Kaito - 8:10** _

"(─‿‿─)"

 

_**Akamatsu Kaede - 8:10** _

"Pooo"

 

_**Chabashira Tenko - 8:11** _

"Probably something stupid."

 

_**Momota Kaito - 8:11** _

"The hell Tenko!"

 

_*Hoshi Ryoma has entered the chat*_

 

_**Hoshi Ryoma - 8:12** _

"So we have a chat room now?"

 

_**Yumeno Himiko - 8:12** _

"yea. pretty much"

 

_**Hoshi Ryoma - 8:12** _

"Interesting."

 

_**Kokichi Ouma - 8:13** _

"Well, look who finally showed up!"

 

_**Hoshi Ryoma - 8:14** _

"Is there a problem?"

 

_**Kokichi Ouma - 8:14** _

"YEAH! SHUUICHI NEEDS TO GET HIS ASS IN HERE!"

 

_**Akamatsu Kaede - 8:14** _

"He's busy remember."

 

_**"Kokichi Ouma - 8:15** _

"And what exactly is he doing?"

 

_**Momota Kaito - 8:15** _

"Idk, probably detective stuff."

 

_**Momota Kaito - 8:15** _

"Ey, Kirumi you still there?"

 

**_Tojo Kirumi - 8:16_ **

"I am."

 

_**Momota Kaito - 8:16** _

"Cool! If you can could you by any chance help me out with something tomorrow? It's important."

 

_**Tojo Kirumi - 8:17** _

"Of course."

 

_**Momota Kaito - 8:17** _

"Yeah! Thanks!"

 

**_Rantaro Amami - 8:18_ **

"Now I'm curious."

 

_**Hoshi Ryoma - 8:18** _

"Your not the only one."

 

_**Kokichi Ouma - 8:19** _

"I wonder what it is~"

 

_**Momota Kaito - 8:19** _

"...Not gonna lie, this concerns me..."

 

**_Kaede Akamatsu - 8:19_ **

"Hey guys, I have to to go now. See you all tomorrow!"

 

**_Chabashira Tenko - 8:19_ **

"Eh? So soon?!"

 

_*Akamatsu Kaede has left the chat*_

 

_**Momota Kaito - 8:19** _

"Wait! Kaede! Don't go!"

 

_**Chabashira Tenko - 8:20** _

"She already left. You scared her off!"

 

_**Momota Kaito - 8:20** _

"I did not!"

 

_**Chabashira Tenko - 8:21** _

"This place is horrible!"

 

_**Chabashira Tenko - 8:21** _

"Your all horrible!"

 

_**Ryoma Hoshi - 8:21** _

"Isn't that a bit much?"

 

_*Yumeno Himiko has left the chat*_

 

_**Chabashira Tenko - 8:21** _

"Himiko! Himiko Wait!"

 

_**Kokichi Ouma - 8:22** _

"Oh no! Kaito, you scared her off!"

 

_**Chabashira Tenko - 8:22** _

"Ugh, how DARE you scare off Himiko! She'll make sure to put a curse on you tonight! All of you!"

 

_*Chabashira Tenko has left the chat*_

 

_**Momota Kaito - 8:23** _

"What the actual hell Kokichi!?"

 

**_Hoshi Ryoma - 8:23_ **

"Well alright then."

 

_**Tojo Kirumi - 8:23** _

"I believe it is well past Himiko's bed time. She must have gone to sleep."

 

_**Momota Kaito - 8:23** _

"She went to bed!? But it's only 8 o clock!"

 

_**Rantaro Amami - 8:24** _

"It's not that surprising. She sleeps more then any of us."

 

_**Hoshi Ryoma - 8:24** _

"I'm actually sort of jealous. Being able to sleep freely like that."

 

_**Kokichi Ouma - 8:25** _

"Lol you sound like a perverted old man!"

 

_**Hoshi Ryoma - 8:26** _

"Wasn't my intention."

 

_**Tojo Kirumi - 8:26** _

"I highly suggest we all get some rest for tomorrow."

 

**_Tojo Kirumi - 8:26_ **

"We still have class tomorrow and I'm assuming neither one of you have started on your homework.”

 

_**Rantaru Amami - 8:27** _

"Ah. Guilty as charged I suppose."

 

_**Kokichi Ouma - 8:27** _

"Do I have toooo-"

 

_**Momota Kaito - 8:28** _

"Nah, I'll do it in the morning."

 

_**Hoshi Ryoma - 8:28** _

"Think that's a good idea?"

 

**_Momota Kaito - 8:28_ **

"It's fine. I do it all the time and it all works out for me!"

 

**_Momota Kaito - 8:28_ **

"Usually."

 

_**Tojo Kirumi - 8:29** _

"You shouldn't make a habit of that."

 

_**Momota Kaito - 8:29** _

"But I have so much to do when I'm home! I don't have time for Homework!"

 

_**Kokichi Ouma - 8:30** _

"Well, someone's gotta to flip my burgers."

 

_**Momota Kaito - 8:30** _

"HEY!"

 

_**Rantaro Amami - 8:30** _

"Ouch."

 

**_Ryoma Hoshi- 8:30_ **

"Pretty sure our futures are all set at this point. It would be quite the predicament if this school didn't get us anywhere."

 

_**Tojo Kirumi - 8:31** _

"I have to agree with that."

 

_**Momota Kaito - 8:31** _

"Alright! Fine, I'll get on it!"

 

_**Kokichi Ouma - 8:31** _

"That's it! Make Ma-Ma proud!"

 

_**Momota Kaito - 8:32** _

"What are you on about now!?"

 

_**Kokichi Ouma - 8:32** _

"Oh, would you look at the time! I hav'ta go now. So sorry for the inconvenience."

 

**_Rantaro Amami - 8:32_ **

"Are you going to bed to?"

 

**_Kokichi Ouma - 8:33_ **

"Not really."

 

_**Kokichi Ouma - 8:33** _

"Bye, Mom!"

 

_*Kokichi Ouma leaves the chat*_

 

_**Momota Kaito - 8:33** _

"He's leaving? The hell did he start this chat for then?!"

 

**_Hoshi Ryoma - 8:33_ **

"Relax. He'll be back."

 

_**Hoshi Ryoma - 8:33** _

"I can't be the only one who knows he's up to something."

 

_**Tojo Kirumi - 8:34** _

"And I believe it has to do with Shuuichi."

 

_**Hoshi Ryoma - 8:34** _

"Agreed."

 

_**Momota Kaito - 8:34** _

"Whoa r u serious?"

 

_**Rantaro Amami - 8:34** _

"This is rather sudden. I wonder if it has to do with the way he's been acting lately."

 

_**Momota Kaito - 8:35** _

"Is Shuuichi ok?"

 

_**Rantaro Amami - 8:35** _

"I'd like to think so, but just to be sure I'll check in on him tomorrow."

 

**_Tojo Kirumi - 8:35_ **

"How kind of you."

 

_**Rantaro Amami - 8:36** _

"What? Is that odd?"

 

**_Tojo Kirumi - 8:37_ **

"Not at all. I was simply acknowledging you're concerns."

 

**_Rantaro Amami - 8:37_ **

"Ah. Thank you."

 

**_Rantaro Amami - 8:37_ **

"Well, with that being said I should probably get started on some work. The sooner the better."

 

**_Rantaro Amami - 8:37_ **

"Care to join me, Kaito?"

 

**_Momot Kaito - 8:38_ **

"Thanks man, but I got this. Kaito Momota can handle a little homework!"

 

**_Hoshi Ryoma - 8:38_ **

"You failed this weeks test."

 

**_Momota Kaito - 8:38_ **

"I was tired that day! Forgot to sleep!"

 

**_Rantaro Amami - 8:39_ **

"You 'forgot' to sleep?"

 

**_Momot Kaito - 8:39_ **

"Yeah! Busy with stuff, ya know?"

 

**_Hoshi Ryoma - 8:40_ **

"How do you forget to sleep?"

 

**_Momota Kaito - 8:40_ **

"You just do! Like when you forget to put on your shoes before you leave the house!"

 

**_Rantaro Amami - 8:40_ **

"Really now?"

 

**_Hoshi Ryoma - 8:41_ **

"Sure, Kaito."

 

**_Tojo Kirumi - 8:42_ **

"Make sure you get plenty of sleep tonight then."

 

**_Momota Kaito - 8:42_ **

"Yep! Promise!"

 

**_Momota Kaito - 8:42_ **

"Astronauts honor!"

 

_**Momota Kaito - 8:42** _

"'Night!"

 

_*Momota Kaito has left the chat*_

 

**_Rantaro Amami - 8:43_ **

"Well he sure is lively that's for sure."

 

**_Hoshi Ryoma - 8:43_ **

"I still wanna know how you forget to sleep"

 

**_Tojo Kirumi - 8:43_ **

"I must be going as well."

 

**_Rantaro Amami - 8:43_ **

"I hear you. I should get started on some assignments I've been avoiding for a while now."

 

**_Hoshi Ryoma - 8:44_ **

"Didn't take you for the lazy type."

 

**_Rantaro Amami - 8:44_ **

"Haha sorry to disappoint."

 

**_Rantaro Amami - 8:44_ **

"See you both tomorrow."

 

**_Hoshi Ryoma - 8:44_ **

"Bye."

 

**_Tojo Kirumi - 8:44_ **

"Goodnight, Rantaro."

 

**_Rantaro Amami - 8:44_ **

"Well..."

 

_*Rantaro Amami has left the chat*_

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 8:45**

"You gotta leave to huh."

 

**Tojo Kirumi - 8:45**

"That is correct."

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 8:45**

"Well, don't let me stop you."

 

**Tojo Kirumi - 8:45**

"Till tomorrow."

 

_*Tojo Kirumi has left the chat*_

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 8:45**

"Yeah"

 

_*Hoshi Ryoma has left the chat*_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_*Kokichi Ouma has entered the chat*_

_*Kokichi Ouma has changed his name to 'OverLord'*_

_*OverLord has left the chat*_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up with Shuuichi? Why does Kaito have detention?
> 
> This is what should keep us awake at night
> 
> P.S. more characters WILL be introduced the next chapter so don't worry. We'll get to see our best boi soon~
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :)


	2. Kaede read at 12:34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets can be shared, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter.
> 
> I'm surprised this got as many viewers as it did. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Sorry about being so inactive, school and such getting in the way of my free time, but I should be on more now. Also this is a stress reliever sort of thing, a weird comedy fic for my amusement, because I think it's funny knowing without Danganronpa they would all be huge losers.

**D.I.C.E**

_*Akamatsu Kaede has entered the chat*_

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:43**

"Hey."

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:43**

"Did anyone turn in their paper yet?"

 

_*Chabashira Tenko has entered the chat*_

 

**Chabashira Tenko - 6:46**

"For our psychology course?"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:47**

"No not that one. The other one."

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:47**

"The one that focuses on our favorite historical figure"

 

_*Rantaro Amami has entered the chat*_

 

**Rantaro Amami - 6:48**

"That's not due until next week, I think."

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:48**

"You think???"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 6:49**

"I beleive so yes. Either way I did turn mine in a few days ago."

 

**Chabashira Tenko - 6:49**

"But we were just given that assignment last week!"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 6:49**

"And?"

 

**Chabashira Tenko - 6:49**

"It's a 5 page project! How in the world did you finish that!?"

 

**Chabashira Tenko - 6:49**

"You stole it didn't you!? Payed someone off to do the work so you didn't have to lift a finger."

 

**Rantaro Amami - 6:50**

"I can promise you that I did no such thing."

 

_*Momota Kaito has entered the chat*_

 

**Momota Kaito - 6:51**

"Did anyone see Kokichi today!?"

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:51**

"Hey Kaito!"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:51**

"And yeah. I think I saw him take the bus home today."

 

**Momota Kaito - 6:51**

"that  _ASS_!"

**Momota Kaito - 6:51**

"I'm gonna kick his ass!!!!!"

 

_*OverLord has entered the chat*_

 

**Momota Kaito - 6:52**

"Kokichi you shit! You left me by myself for cleaning duty today!!"

 

_*OverLord has left the chat*_

 

**Momota Kaito - 6:53**

"THE HELL!??"

 

**Momota Kaito - 6:53**

"tHAT LYING PIECE OF SHIT!!! GET THE HELL BACK HERE!!"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 6:54**

"Come on. Cleaning duty's not all that bad."

 

**Momota Kaito - 6:55**

"Who's side r u on!?!?!?"

 

**Momota Kaito - 6:55**

"And I wasn't just left with cleaning duty. I was left with MIU!"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:55**

"Why were you two on cleaning duty today?"

 

**Momota Kaito - 6:56**

"We were both late for class"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 6:56**

"You didn't touch her did you!?"

 

**Momota Kaito - 6:56**

"What? Hell no!"

 

**Momota Kaito - 6:56**

"And why do you only say something when it's to shit on all the guys!?"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 6:57**

"Hey, are you still at school?"

 

**Momota Kaito - 6:58**

"Yeah, I have to wipe down the desks and the board."

 

**Momota Kaito - 6:58**

"Miyu's been in the bathroom for like 15 min though. She should be helping me!"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:59**

"So you want her in the room?"

 

**Momota Kaito - 6:59**

"No way! It's just really boring that's all."

 

**Momota Kaito - 6:59**

"Kokichi should be here to. He skipped 3 classes today, remember?"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 7:00**

"Why did he skip three classes?"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:00**

"I saw him going through the lockers earlier. I think he lost something."

**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:00**

"He went through our lockers??"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:01**

"I thought they secured those?"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:01**

"They did. Our ID's open them now."

 

**Momota Kaito - 7:02**

"Then how the hell did he get in??"

 

_*OverLord has entered the chat*_

_*OverLord has changed 'Momota Kaitos"'name to 'AsstroNut'*_

_*OverLord has left the chat*_

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:02**

"You can change your name here?"

 

**AsstroNut - 7:02**

"THAT DAMN ASSHOLE!"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:03**

"This is new."

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 7:03**

"Ass-tro-Nut"

 

**AsstroNut - 7:04**

"NOT FUNNY!"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:04**

"Kind of is. :)"

 

**AsstroNut - 7:04**

"IS NOT! What kind of stupid pun is that anyways!?"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:04**

"Rantaro did you use an emoji?"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:04**

"That I did."

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:05**

"I'm proud of you <3."

 

_*Iruma Miu has entered the chat*_

 

**Iruma Miu - 7:06**

"ASS TRO NUT! LMFAOOOOO"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:06**

"Ah. Miu's joined us."

 

**Iruma Miu- 7:07**

"Gotta problem with that? Miss the sound of my voice putting up that lil willy of your's, greeny?"

**Rantaro Amami - 7:07**

"No."

 

**AsstroNut - 7:07**

"MIU! Get your ass back in the classroom and clean the damn board!"

 

**Iruma Miu - 7:08**

"F*ck no, I ain't doing sh*t"

 

**Iruma Miu - 7:08**

"Sh*t"

 

**Iruma Miu - 7:08**

"SH*T"

**Chibarashi Tenko - 7:09**

"Hey! Himiko might see this! Please watch your language, Miu!"

 

**Iruma Miu - 7:09**

"The hell is this bull sh*t!??!!!"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:10**

"Did Kokichi put a sensor setting on you?"

**Rantaro Amami - 7:10**

"Can you even do that?"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:10**

"Apparently."

 

**Iruma Miu - 7:11**

"F**K!"

 

**AsstroNut - 7:11**

"By the way I forgot to ask you something, Kaede."

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:12**

"Yes, what is it?"

 

**AsstroNut - 7:12**

"How's Shuuichi doing? He wasn't in today."

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:12**

"Oh yeah, he stayed home today. Caught a really bad cold."

 

**AsstoNut - 7:12**

"Really? Weird, he doesn't look like the kind of person who would get sick."

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:13**

"Everybody gets sick."

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:13**

"It is flu season."

 

**Chibashira Tenko - 7:13**

"Kaede! You didn't catch what he has by any chance have you??"

**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:14**

"Nope. I'm perfectly fine."

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 7:15**

"Excelent! Because I thought it would be a great idea if we all hang out this weekend!"

 

**Chibarashi Tenk - 7:15**

"Himiko's birthday is coming up in a few weeks and I want to throw her a surprise party soon!"

**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:15**

"Oh, that's right! Yeah, of course I'll come! Thank you for inviting me!"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:15**

"Her birthday is in December, right?"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 7:15**

"No degenerate males aloud! Himiko is to pure for your kind!"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:16**

"My ‘kind’?"

 

**Iruma Miu - 7:17**

"Damn it, Ran-tardid! She doesn't want your man's nut! She likes it wet and slippery~!"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:18**

"...."

 

**AsstroNut - 7:18**

"That doesn't make any sense."

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:18**

"Uh, yeah, anyways."

 

_*Saihara Shuuichi has entered the chat*_

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:18**

"What time should we meet?"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:18**

"Shuuichi, hey! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ"

 

**Shuuichi Saihara - 7:19**

"So, Kokichi made this chat room?"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:19**

"That's right. All for you, from what I've been told."

 

**Saihara Shuuichi - 7:19**

"Really?"

 

**AsstroNut - 7:20**

"Bro! How've ya been!? U alright? Kaede told me your sick"

 

**Saihara Shuuichi - 7:20**

"Um, yeah. Caught a bug I think."

 

**Iruma Miu - 7:20**

"Poo-ichi! Not going to acknowledge your boyfriends new name!? How rude!"

 

**Saihara Shuuichi - 7:21**

" Ah. "

 

**Saihara Shuuichi - 7:21**

" 'AsstroNut?' "

 

**AsstroNut - 7:21**

"No! Don't call me that! It's Kaito Momota! Get it right!"

 

**AsstroNut - 7:21**

"MIU! Get the hell out of the bathroom!!"

 

**Iruma Miu - 7:21**

"What the f**k!?"

 

**Iruma Miu - 7:22**

"Are you outside the girlsroom!!?"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 7:22**

"Don't. you. DARE touch her, degenerate!”

 

**AsstroNut - 7:22**

"Then finish what you started! Clean the damn board already! I ain't your slave!"

 

Iruma Miu - 7:23

"You should be grateful I'm even talking to you 'ASSTRONUT!"

 

**Saihara Shuuichi - 7:23**

"Where are you two? What exactly is going on?"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:24**

"Long story."

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:24**

"Well, it really isn't long, but its not interesting enough to explain.

**Rantaro Amami - 7:24**

"You almost sound like Himiko."

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:25**

"I do?"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:26**

"Maaagic~ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:25**

"Just like Himiko."

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 7:25**

"Ah! That was an amazing impression, Akamatsu-san! I could have swore you were her for a minute!"

 

**Iruma Miu - 7:26**

"HE'S IN THE BATHROOM. THE F*CK!!"

 

**Saihara Shuuichi - 7:26**

"Kaito, you didn't..."

**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:27**

"Momota, omg!"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:27**

"Oh?"

**Iruma Miu - 7:27**

"I know I'm irresistible, but personal space is an absolute in the girls room!"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:28**

"Isn't that a guy's rule for stalls?"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:28**

"How do you know that?"

 

**Iruma Miu - 7:28**

"GUYS HELP!"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 7:29**

"Miu!"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 7:30**

"KAITO! I swear if you even touch the hair on her head I will  _END YOU_!"

**Iruma Miu - 7:31**

"OH MY GOD!!"

 

**AsstroNut - 7:31**

"GET OUT OF THE STALL!!"

 

**Iruma Miu -  7:31**

"STOP SHOUTING WHAT YOU TEXT!"

 

**Saihara Shuuichi - 7:32**

"Kaito, I don't think you should be doing this..."

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:32**

"You don't 'think' he should be doing this?"

 

**Iruma Miu - 7:32**

"SH*t! sH*T!!!!!"

 

_*Iruma Miu has been disconnected*_

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:32**

"Dissconnected??"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 7:33**

"Miu!"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:33**

"Well that's not good."

**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:33**

"Kaito! What are you doing!?"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:35**

"Why isn't he answering!"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 7:35**

"I'm going down to the school!"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:35**

"All the way down to the school?"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 7:35**

"I live close by! And I also run pretty fast!" I should get there in 5 minutes!"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 7:36**

"Kaito is dead if he laid one of his filthy ape fingers on her!"

 

_*Chibarashi Tenko has left the chat*_

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:37**

"Ape fingers?"

**Rantaro Amami - 7:37**

"He does have large hands."

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:37**

"Hey Shuuichi, you still there?"

 

**Saihara Shuuichi - 7:37**

"Yes."

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:38**

"Good because I'm coming over alright? I already got you something at the store so you can't say no."

 

**Saihara Shuuichi - 7:38**

"Kaede! You really don't have to!"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:38**

"To late~ Almost there~"

 

**Saihara Shuuichi - 7:38**

"No seirously, you relly dony"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:39**

"That's a lot of typos."

 

**Saihara Shuuichi - 7:39**

"Sorry?"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:39**

"Did you just apologize for making a typo?"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:39**

"He did indeed."

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:40**

"Wow."

 

**Saihara Shuuichi - 7:41**

"What do you want me to say then?"

 

**AsstroNut - 7:41**

"OI! WHO SENT TENKO!??"

 

_*AsstroNut has left the chat*_

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:41**

"Ah. She got him."

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:41**

"Yikes."

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:41**

"Tomorrow should be fairly interesting."

 

**Saihara Shuuichi - 7:42**

"Probably."

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:43**

"Will you be there?"

 

**Saihara Shuuichi - 7:43**

"Me? I don't think I will be."

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:43**

"You must really not be feeling well."

 

**Saihara Shuuichi - 7:43**

"Yeah, it is flu season like you said."

 

**Rataro Amami - 7:44**

"I see."

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 7:44**

"Letting myself in, if you don't mind~"

 

_*Akamatsu Kaede has left the chat*_

 

**Saihara Shuuichi - 7:44**

"What!?"

 

**Saihara Shuuichi - 7:44**

"Kaede!" 

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:45**

"She has a key to your place?"

**Saihara Shuuichi - 7:46**

"I have to go!"

 

_*Saihara Shuuichi has left the chat*_

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:47**

"Interesting."

 

_*OverLord has entered the chat*_

 

**OverLord - 7:48**

"Look who's back!"

 

**OverLord - 7:48**

"Wait, did everybody leave already??"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:48**

"They had... plans."

 

**OverLord - 7:48**

"Oh. I see, I see."

 

**OverLord - 7:48**

"So Shuuichi has the stomach bug, huh? Or a cold? The bug or a cold?"

 

**OverLord - 7:49**

"I wonder why they would lie like that? In front of me no less."

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:49**

"Who knows."

 

**OverLord - 7:49**

"See you can see BS too!? Omg, we could be twins!"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:50**

"Unlike you, I would rather not get involved."

 

**OverLord - 7:51**

"Ah, what!? But that's so boooring!"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:52**

"This chat was made because of this right? You should probably get rid of it while you have the chance."

 

**OverLord - 7:52**

"No way, Jose. We literally just started like two chapters ago."

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:53**

"You mean days?"

 

**OverLord - 7:53**

"No, chapters!"

 

**OverLord - 7:54**

"Anyway's if your not interested don't get in the way of my fun, alright? So, let's get the ball rolling now that we have the chance-"

 

**OverLord - 7:55**

"Saihara Shuuichi has a huuuuuuggge crush on someone in this very chat room! ♥♥♥♥"

 

**OverLord - 7:55**

"Do whatever you wish with that information! "

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:56**

"Kokichi."

 

_*OverLord has left the chatroom*_

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:56**

"Well this isn't good... "

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:57**

"Sorry about this, Shuuichi."

 

**Rantaro Amami - 7:58**

"Best of luck I guess,"

 

_*Rantaro Amami has left the chat*_

....

....

....

....

_*OverLord has entered the chat*_

_*OverLord has changed 'Saihara Shuuichis' name to 'DetectiveLover'*_

 

**OverLord - 11:32**

"Haha, couldn't resist!"

 

_*OverLord has left the chat*_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AsstroNut.
> 
> I'm hilarious.
> 
> (Thank you for reading!)


	3. Kaito has sent an image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy (very belated) birthday to a very special and magical girl!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are next week.
> 
> College is terrible....
> 
> *Edit*
> 
> Side Note: Why does this have so many views??? You all are to kind! Thank you so much for staying tuned! I hope your enjoying this as much as I am! (again, this is kind of a stress reliever for me, but it's still somewhat fun to write) Thank you all so much! :D

**D.I.C.E.**

_*OverLord has entered the chat*_

**OverLord - 5:22**

"Kaede."

 

**OverLord - 5:23**

"Kaede."

 

**OverLord - 5:24**

"Hey Kaede."

 

**OverLord - 5:25**

"Kaede."

 

**OverLord - 5:27**

"KAEDE!"

 

**OverLord - 5:28**

"Hey!

 

**OverLord - 5:29**

"KAAAEEEDEE!"

 

_*Hoshi Ryoma has entered the chat*_

****

**Hoshi Ryoma - 5:31**

"Kokichi, what do you want?"

 

**OverLord - 5:32**

"Your not Kaede."

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 5:32**

"Good observation."

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 5:34**

"She's probably busy. Try being patient."

 

**OverLord - 5:34**

"But I need her NOW! It's important!

 

**OverLord - 5:34**

"I need to know what she's getting Himiko so I don't end up getting the same thing."

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 5:35**

"What makes you think you'll end up getting the same thing?"

 

**OverLord - 5:36**

"Idk, a gut feeling."

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 5:37**

"Sure."

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 5:37**

"On another note, why did you go through my locker the other day? What did you take?"

 

Hoshi Ryoma - 5:38

"I don't know what your talking about."

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 5:39**

"We've mentioned this before. Don't lie."

 

**OverLord - 5:39**

"I was trying to find something."

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 5:39**

"What something?"

 

**OverLord - 5:39**

"Sooomething."

 

_*Chibarashi Tenko has entered the chat*_

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 5:40**

"Kokichi, you are NOT getting Himiko ANYTHING for her birthday!"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 5:40**

"I forbid you!"

 

**OverLord - 5:40**

"What!!!????"

 

**OverLord - 5:40**

"But...Himi-chan's my friend to~ :("

 

**Hoshi Ryoma  - 5:41**

" 'Himi-chan?' "

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 5:42**

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!!!"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 5:42**

"EVER!"

 

_*Akamatsu Kaede has entered the chat*_

**Akamatsu Kaede - 5:42**

"Kokichi! What did you do!?"

 

**OverLord - 5:43**

"Well, I swapped names on Gonta's and Kiyo's test papers and switched their answers around."

 

**Akamatsu Kaede  - 5:43**

"Not what I meant."

 

**OverLord - 5:43**

"I drained all the oil out of some guys cool motor bike this morning."

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 5:44**

"Kokichi!"

 

**OverLord - 5:44**

"I also stole some gum out of Kaito's locker. Did you know he has like 7 packets of that stuff? I mean why so much??"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede  - 5:45**

"Kokichi you embarrassed Shuuichi yesterday! What's wrong with you?!"

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 5:45**

"So it's true?"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 5:45**

"What is?"

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 5:45**

"Shuuichi likes someone?"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 5:45**

"I am not at liberty to say..."

 

**OverLord - 5:46**

"It's me isn't it! I knew it!"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 5:46**

"No."

 

**OverLord - 5:46**

"Shuuichi doesn't love me!??"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 5:46**

"No."

 

**OverLord - 5:46**

" °Д° "

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 5:47**

"Please tell me you’re joking."

 

**OverLord - 5:47**

"YOU CAN'T JOKE ABOUT TRUE LOVE!!"

 

**OverLord - 5:48**

"FINE! He'll just have to learn to love me!"

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 5:48**

"Why is this so important anyways?"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 5:48**

"It isn't! We should discuss more about Himiko's surprise party!"

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 5:48**

"Your discussing it here?"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 5:48**

"Only to Kaede! Go away! Log off!"

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 5:49**

"You do realize she can re-read these messages right?"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 5:49**

"And?"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 5:49**

"Shoot! I forgot!"

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 5:49**

"She probably knows your throwing a surprise party for her now."

**Chibarashi Tenko - 5:50**

"Oh my gosh your right!! Oh no!!"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 5:51**

"Himiko! If your can see this please stop reading now!"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 5:51**

"It's to late. She probably already knows."

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 5:51**

"Which is probably the reason why she kept talking about this new wand holder kit she saw on tv today."

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 5:52**

"But I already got her that."

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 5:52**

"She'll know that now."

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 5:52**

"No she won't! I asked her if she will stop reading through this chat. She'll definitely listen!

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 5:52**

"Besides it's a surprise after all! Why would she want to spoil it for herself?"

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 5:53**

"Your joking?"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 5:53**

"About what?"

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 5:53**

"......."

 

**OverLord - 5:53**

"Wow, your idiot title is right next to Kaito's."

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 5:53**

"Don't you dare put me next to a degenerate male!"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede- 5:53**

"Yeah..."

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 5:53**

"Anyway’s, I want you to apologize to Shuuichi tomorrow morning!"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 5:54**

"What you did really upset him!"

 

**OverLord - 5:54**

"You’re not my mom."

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 5:54**

"I'll tell Kirumi."

 

**OverLord - 5:55**

"No! Don't tell my mom!"

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 5:56**

"Since when did Kirumi agree to be your mom?"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 5:56**

"So apologize!"

 

**OverLord - 5:57**

"Alright, fine! You win!

 

**OverLord - 5:57**

"Ugh, so bossy today. Is it one of 'those' day's for you?"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 5:57**

"You don't just ask those kind of things!"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 5:57**

"Don't answer him Kaede!"

 

" **Akamatsu Kaede - 5:57**

"I'm not!"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 5:58**

"Do you have a death wish Kokichi!?"

 

**OverLord - 5:58**

"I WISH SHUUICHI LOVED ME!"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 5:59**

"THAT WASN'T THE QUESTION!!"

 

**OverLord - 5:59**

"Shuuiiiichiii! I'm sorry! So soooorrry! Please don't leave me!"

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 5:59**

"This is getting weird."

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:00**

"Little bit"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:00**

"By the way Tenko, Kiibo wants to know if he can come with us to pick out a gift for Himiko."

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 6:00**

"What? No!"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede- 6:00**

"Why not?"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 6:00**

"He's a male!"

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 6:01**

"I don't believe Kiibo has fully identified himself yet."

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:01**

"Yeah, he hasn't. I wonder when he'll tell us."

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 6:02**

"From what I can tell, I don't think he cares that much about how others identify them."

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:02**

"Another good point. I wonder why?"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 6:02**

"Well until he decides he can't come."

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:02**

"Aw come on Tenko. Could you let this slide, please? Just this once? He's already bummed out he can't join the chat."

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 6:02**

"Kokichi didn't add him in?"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:03**

"No nothing like that. He just doesn't have a phone."

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 6:03**

"He doesn't?"

 

**OverLord - 6:03**

"I know! Weird, right?"

 

**OverLord - 6:03**

"When I asked he told me he doesn't really need one. Probably because he's embarrassed that it will out do him as an android."

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:03**

"You mean robot."

 

**OverLord - 6:04**

"I know what I said."

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:04**

"Right....Tenko please let me invite Kiibo. I already told them we would get our nails done."

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 6:05**

"Can he get his nails done?"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 6:05**

"Do robots have nails?"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:06**

"I honestly don't know. But it wouldn't hurt to try."

 

_*Yumeno Himiko has entered the chat*_

 

**Yumeno Himiko - 6:06**

"kiibo can come."

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 6:06**

"Himiko! I thought you wouldn't read everything!"

 

**Yumeno Himiko - 6:06**

"Kokichi can't."

 

**OverLord - 6:06**

"Aw. To bad."

 

**OverLord - 6:06**

"I already got this super awesome gift for you called the...what was it? 'The apprentices hat'?"

 

**Over Lord - 6:06**

"Something like that."

**Yumeno Himiko - 6:07**

"nyee!? you did? don’t lie to me!"

 

**OverLord - 6:07**

"Well, I did. But I guess it's mine now."

 

**Yumeno Himiko - 6:07**

"you can come."

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 6:07**

"What!?"

 

**OverLord - 6:07**

"Thank you Himi-chan~"

 

**Yumeno Himiko - 6:08**

"dont call me that."

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:08**

"And Kiibo?"

**Yumeno Himiko - 6:08**

"he can come to."

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 6:08**

"Kaede, why are you agreeing to this!?"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:08**

"Well she already knows about it, so why why hide it? I guess now it can be like a get together."

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:09**

"Like a girl’s night out!  (◕‿◕✿)"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 6:09**

"Oh! That's a good idea! Himiko would love that! Wouldn't you Himiko?!"

 

**Yumeno Himiko - 6:09**

"sounds like a plan. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧"

 

**OverLord - 6:09**

"Uh-oh, Himiko has the emoji virus! Good job, Kaede."

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:10**

"I am contagious! Fear me!"

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 6:11**

"Gotta go. I have plans tonight."

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 6:11**

"Don't think I'll forget about my locker, Kokichi."

 

**OverLord - 6:11**

"Bye, Hoshi~"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:11**

"Ryoma, bye! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ"

 

**Yumeno Himiko - 6:11**

"later ryoma."

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 6:12**

"See you guys tomorrow."

 

_*Hoshi Ryoma has left the chat*_

 

**OverLord - 6:12**

"So Himiko, when should we meet up?"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 6:12**

"Don't tell him Himiko!"

 

**Yumeno Himiko - 6:12**

"saturday. on my birthday."

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 6:12**

"Himiko!"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:12**

"Sounds like a plan to me! We can even sleep over at my house when we're done!"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 6:13**

"With a degenerate!?"

 

**OverLord - 6:13**

"Alright! Pillow fight!"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:14**

"Kokichi you're not a girl."

 

**OverLord - 6:14**

"Come ooon. Don't be like that. I'll let you do my hair."

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:14**

"Why would that tempt me?"

 

**OverLord - 6:15**

"I thought girls liked that stuff?"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 6:15**

"Not when your involved!"

 

**OverLord - 6:15**

"You guys are no fun..."

 

**Yumeno Himiko - 6:16**

"can we have cake?"

**Chibarashi Tenko - 6:16**

"Of course! I'll even make it myself!"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:16**

"Or we can ask the culinary club if they can make us something. There's an ultimate cook we can ask I think."

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 6:16**

"Fine. As long as they're not a degenerate."

 

**Yumeno Himiko - 6:16**

"with pink and yellow frosting. marble flavored."

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:17**

"As you wish! <3"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 6:17**

"What ever you want Himiko! I'll make sure it happens!"

 

**Yumeno Himiko - 6:17**

"thanks guys."

 

_*Yumeno Himiko has left the chat*_

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:17**

"Eh?! Just like that?!"

 

**OverLord - 6:18**

"The amazing Himiko makes her daring escape! Bravo!"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 6:18**

"Ugh, you’re not funny at all!"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 6:18**

"Don't come to Himiko's party!"

 

**OverLord - 6:19**

"But I was already invited and everything~"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 6:19**

"Don't!"

 

**OverLord - 6:19**

"Too late! She already said I could come! No takesy's backsy's!"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:20**

"Just try not to do something that will ruin it for her, alright?"

 

**OverLord - 6:20**

"Is that how little you think of me!? Thinking I'll do something as AWFUL as ruin precious Himiko's birthday party?"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:20**

"Yes."

 

**OverLord - 6:20**

"I don't blame you. I'm a liar."

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 6:20**

"Don't you dare pull anything on Himiko!"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 6:20**

"I will go all out with my Neo-Akido on you if you even think about pulling anything!!"

**OverLord - 6:20**

"Wow! So scarry! MyhandsareshakingIcanbarleytypeatall!"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:21**

"What?"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 6:21**

"I got my eye on you, so don't try to pull anything! Understand me!?"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 6:21**

"Try. _Nothing_!"

 

_*Chibarashi Tenko has left the chat*_

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:21**

"Eh?! That's twice that I didn't get to say bye!"

 

**OverLord - 6:21**

"And the bitching pinwheel makes her daring escape!"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:21**

"Cut it out."

 

**OverLord - 6:22**

"No fun, Kaede. Kaede is boorring~"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:22**

"Whatever. Just remember what I told you to do tomorrow alright?"

 

**OverLord - 6:22**

"Hold on! Before you go"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:23**

"What is it now?"

 

**OverLord - 6:23**

"I lied about Himiko's gift. I really got her that glow in the dark magic bracelet thing."

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:23**

"What!? But I got her that!"

 

**OverLord - 6:23**

"Welp. One of us has to go and find some coins and try again."

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:23**

"You’re not lying are you?"

 

OverLord - 6:24

"Am I?"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede - 6:24**

"Kokichi!

 

**OverLord - 6:24**

"Kaede!"

 

**Akamatsu Kaede  - 6:24**

"Ugh! You’re impossible!"

 

_*Akamatsu Kaede has left the chat*_

 

**OverLord - 6:25**

"Wait! You didn't say goodbye!"

 

**OverLord - 6:26**

"My, how rude."

 

**OverLord - 6:26**

"Well whatever. I was lying about that anyways."

 

**OverLord - 6:29**

"Bye everyone!"

 

_*OverLord has left the chat*_

.....

.....

.....

.....

_*OverLord has entered the chat*_

_*OverLord has changed 'Akamatsu Kaedes' name to 'PianoFreak'*_

_*OverLord has left the chat*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed Himiko's big day. You know, because college absolutely hates me.
> 
> Also, am I the only one that reads the character voices in NicoB's voice? I can't be the only one right?
> 
> Anyway's hope you all enjoyed! Comments are welcomed. (Just pointing that out there)


	4. Kiyo has left the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I left this alone for a while for reasons i'm a little too embarrassed to admit to...
> 
> That aside, I'm very sorry for the absence. I'll try and be more consistent with this.
> 
> A HUUUUGE thanks to everyone who has followed and bookmarked this little fic of mine so far! Seriously, it means a lot to me! You have no idea! (I blush just thinking about it sometimes!)

**D.I.C.E.**

_*PianoFreak has entered the chat*_

**PianoFreak- 3:42**

"Himiko, what time are we meeting up again?."

 

 

_*Tojo Kirumi has entered the chat*_

 

 

**Tojo Kirumi- 4:01**

"I believe she wished for us to meet up at around 10 o'clock."

 

**PianoFreak- 4:02**

"10? In the morning?"

**Tojo Kirumi - 4:02**

"That is correct."

 

**PianoFreak - 4:03**

"Oh no! I might be a bit late!"

 

**PianoFreak - 4:03**

"I promised my neighbor last week that I would give her son piano lessons! I'm so sorry Himiko! DX"

 

 

_*Chibarshi Tenko has entered the chat*_

 

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 4:05**

"That is perfectly alright, Akamatsu-san! Himiko is very forgiving, I'm sure she will understand!"

 

**PianoFreak - 4:05**

"Yeah I guess so, but I still feel kind of bad."

**PianoFreak - 4:11**

"Kiibo says hi guys!"

 

**Tojo Kirumi - 4:11**

"Hello Kiibo."

 

_*Yonaga Angie has entered the chat*_

**Yonaga Angie - 4:12**

"Kiibo~! Good morning! Good Afternoon!"

 

PianoFreak - 4:13

"Why good morning and good afternoon?"

 

**Yonaga Angie - 4:13**

"Angie was not able to meet up with Kiibo today, so Atua reminded her to tell him good morning!"

 

**PianoFreak - 4:13**

"Er, ok(?) He says good morning to you as well."

 

**Tojo Kirumi - 4:14**

"Akamatsu, could you please ask Kiibo whether or not he would like to also go shopping with us?"

**Tojo Kiruki - 4:14**

"If not I can look for another activity that might be of interest to him."

 

**PianoFreak - 4:14**

"He says its fine. He's never been shopping before."

 

**PianoFreak - 4:14**

"Wait, Kiibo's never shopped before!?"

 

**Yonaga Angie - 4:15**

"Oh~ It's so much fun~"

 

**Yonaga Angie - 4:15**

"Atua picks out clothes for Angie all the time, he'll be happy to also help Kiibo as well"

 

 

 

_*Yumeo Himiko has entered the chat*_

 

 

**Yumeno Himiko - 4:15**

"can Kiibo even wear clothes?"

 

**PianoFreak - 4:15**

"Aaand now he's upset."

 

**Yonaga Angie - 4:16**

"Hmm, great question Himiko-chan~"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 4:16**

"Himiko is so smart!"

 

**Tojo Kirumi - 4:16**

"I'm certain we can at least find a pair of shoes for him."

 

**PianoFreak - 4:16**

“‘That’s robophobic! I can wear clothes just like anyone else!' - angry kiibo'"

 

**Yonaga Angie - 4:16**

"Atua believes that there are no robot clothing stores at the mall."

 

**Yumno Himiko - 4:17**

"i mean there's a radio shack down the street we can visit"

 

**PianoFreak - 4:17**

"Ah. You made it worse."

 

**Yonaga Angie - 4:17**

"Kiibo, why not text us yourself? Does he not use a cellular device?"

 

**Yumeno Himiko - 4:18**

"can't you connect with us using your antenna or something?"

 

**Tojo Kirumi - 4:18**

"I don't think he can do anything of the sort."

 

**PianoFreak - 4:18**

"*angry robot noises*"

 

**Tojo Kirumi - 4:19**

"Did our words upset him again?"

 

**PianoFreak - 4:19**

"Omg he's pouting now! (it's kinda cute though~ ｡^‿^｡)"

 

**Tojo Kirumi - 4:19**

"I apologize for causing any distress."

 

**PianoFreak - 4:20**

"Lolol! It's fine Kirumi! Kiibo's fine, I promise! XD"

 

**Yumeno Himiko - 4:20**

"he'll get over it."

 

**Yumeno Himiko - 4:20**

"by the way, hows shuuichi?"

 

**Yonago Angie - 4:21**

"Atua told Angie he saw him walking around campus today"

 

**PianoFreak - 4:21**

"He's doing fine now."

**Pianofreak - 4:21**

"I think..."

 

**Yonaga Angie - 4:21**

"Oh? Something troubles our detective?"

 

**PianoFreak - 4:21**

"Well...what happened yesterday..."

 

**Tojo Kirumi - 4:22**

"I've heard."

 

**Chibarashi Tenko- 4:22**

"Wait? So what Kokichi said is true!?"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 4:22**

"I won't let him touch so much as a hair on Himiko's perfect head!"

 

**Yumeno Himiko - 4:22**

"is it me he likes?"

 

**PianoFreak - 4:22**

"If it matters at all. No, it's not you Himiko."

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 4:22**

"Thank goodness!"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 4:23**

"I'll keep my eye out for her! Who knows when that degenerate will make a move!"

 

**Yonaga Angie - 4:23**

"But Angie isn't entirley sure if Shuuichi likes girls."

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 4:23**

"Wait WHAT!?"

 

**Tojo Kirumi - 4:23**

"Shuuichi's sexual preference shouldn't matter. Either way we should keep this a secret and not let Kokichi's words spread outside this chat group."

 

**Yumeno Himiko - 4:23**

"if you say so."

 

 

_*Iruma Miu has entered the chat*_

 

 

**Iruma Miu - 4:24**

"I KNOW WHY F***IN ATRONUT GOT DETENTION!!"

 

**PianoFreak - 4:24**

"Yeah. I still have to make him apologize."

 

**PianoFreak - 4:24**

"Wait what?"

 

**Iruma Miu - 4:24**

"HE STUCK HIS NOSE UP SOME CHICKS WOMENHOOD!"

**Iruma Miu - 4:24**

"HAH! AND NICE NAME PIANOFREAKY!"

 

**PianoFreak - 4:25**

"H-he changed my name!??!?"

 

**PianoFreak - 4:25**

"Ugh, really!? That’s so low!"

 

**Yumeno Himiko - 4:25**

"you just noticed?"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 4:25**

"Inexcusable! I will let him have it tomorrow!"

 

**Yonaga Angie - 4:25**

"Kaito-kun got in trouble?"

 

**Iruma Miu - 4:25**

"HELL YEAH HE DID! AND IT'S HILARIOUS!!"

 

**Tojo Kirumi - 4:25**

"Miu, please refrain from using caps locks so much."

 

**Iruma Miu - 4:26**

"Ok! So-"

 

**Iruma Miu - 4:46**

"He was going to class or some sh*t when he tripped on the steps and felt up on some computer chick."

 

**Iruma Miu - 4:46**

"His face fell in her f*cking crotch! And his perverted ass practically tongue f*cked this slut and I can't stop laughing!!!"

 

**PianoFreak - 4:46**

"Miu stop! Kiibo is watching this!"

 

**Iruma Miu - 4:46**

"Good! 'Cause this probably the closest to human action he'll ever get!!"

 

**PianoFreak - 4:46**

"'I-I to have feelings!' - sensitive Kiibo'"

 

**Yumeno Himiko - 4:46**

"hehe."

**Chibarashi Tenko - 4:47**

"Miu! Please refrain yourself in front of Himiko!!"

 

**Iruma Miu - 4:47**

"B*tch! I heard you the first f*cking time! And if you're ass doesn't stop talking I'll f*ck her in the bathroom! Hard!"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko- 4:47**

"DON'T YOU DARE!!"

 

 

_*Shirogane Tsumugi has entered the chat*_

 

 

**Piano Freak - 4:47**

"Change of topic: Kiibo wants to know what you want for your birthday Himiko."

 

**Yumeno Himiko - 4:48**

"something sweet would be nice."

 

**Yonaga Angie - 4:48**

"Something besides the cake? Maybe chocolate?"

 

**Yumeno Himiko - 4:48**

"i like vanilla"

 

**Iruma Miu- 4:48**

"Hell yeah you do!!"

**Tojo Kirumi - 4:49**

"Miu, please..."

 

**Iruma Miu - 4:49**

"Are we not going to talk about Kaito and his virgin needs right now?"

 

**PianoFreak - 4:49**

"I'd rather not."

 

**Shirogane Tsumugi - 4:49**

"Wait what?"

 

**PianoFreak - 4:50**

"Tsumugi!"

 

**Yonaga Angie - 4:50**

"Hello Tsumugi-chan~! Welcome to the chat~! "

 

**PianoFreak - 4:50**

"When did you get here!? ＼( °□° )／"

 

**Shirogane Tsumugi - 4:51**

"Hello Angie."

 

**Shirogane Tsumugi - 4:51**

"Oh, I just got here."

 

**Shirogane Tsumugi - 4:51**

"Whats going on with Kaito again?"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 4:52**

"He's dead! That's what!"

 

**PianoFreak - 4:52**

"There was...an incident."

 

**PianoFreak - 4:52**

"Btw how do you know what happened?"

 

**Iruma Miu - 4:52**

"I was fooling around with that pink haired kid in the engineering club closet who saw it all when it happened."

 

**Shirogane Tsumugi - 4:52**

"F-fooling around??"

 

**Iruma Miu - 4:42**

"Stop stuttering through text messages ya blue haired slut! You're not cute!"

 

**Tojo Kirumi - 4:43**

"Himiko, would you like for me to make you a birthday dress?"

 

**Yumeno Himiko - 4:43**

"you would do that for me?"

 

**Tojo Kirumi - 4:43**

"Of course. I saw you going through a fashion catalog a few days ago, it seemed as if you were interested."

 

**Yumeno Himiko - 4:43**

"yes please."

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 4:44**

"Hiimikooo! You're going to look adorable!"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 4:44**

"But nothing to revealing!"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 4:44**

"Wait! Can we match!? That would be adorable!"

**Chibarashi Tenko - 4:44**

"Oh! But I don't want all the attention, it's your day after all!"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 4:44**

"Maybe we should all wear the opposite color."

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 4:44**

"Kirumi what color will the dress be?"

 

**Iruma Miu - 4:45**

"B*TCH! THE HELL DID I JUST SAY SHUT THE F**K UP!!"

 

**PianoFreak - 4:45**

"Miu! Knock it off, you're getting worked up over nothing!"

 

**PianoFreak - 4:45**

"But yeah, Teko let's not get to carried away with the whole dress code thing, ok?"

 

**Tojo Kirumi - 4:45**

"I'll begin with the preparations as soon as possible."

 

**PianoFreak - 4:45**

"Kiibo wants to know if getting you a chocolate gift basket is alright Himiko."

 

**Shirogane Tsumugi - 4:45**

"Isn't that sort of ruining the whole surprise?"

 

**Sirogane Tsumugi - 4:46**

"For the present I mean."

 

**PianoFreak - 4:46**

"I tried to tell him, but he insisted."

 

**Yumeno Himiko - 4:46**

"that's fine. but i want a big one."

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 4:46**

"You better not disappoint Himiko degenerate!"

 

**PianoFreak - 4:46**

"*robot sigh* - tired kiibo"

 

**Shirogane Tsumugi - 4:47**

"Does he know your doing that?"

 

**PianoFreak - 4:47**

"Lol he does. I'll stop now I promise."

 

**Shirogane Tsumugi - 4:47**

"You're making promises to the wrong person."

 

**PianoFreak - 4:48**

"Oh! My ride's here! gtg! Byyyyee~ (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ"

 

**Yumeno Himiko - 4:48**

"bye kaede."

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 4:49**

"Bye Kaede!"

 

**Yonaga Angie - 4:49**

"Farewell Akamatsu-chan and Kiibo! Atua will keep you safe on your way home~"

 

**PianoFreak - 4:50**

"I would hope so! Later!"

 

 

_*PianoFreak has left the chat*_

 

 

 

**Shirogane Tsumugi - 4:50**

"I should go to. I have to finish my math homework and then work on my cosplay stuff."

 

**Shirogane Tsumugi - 4:50**

"Goodnight everyone."

 

**Iruma Miu - 4:50**

"Just go!"

 

**Tojo Kirumi - 4:51**

"Goodnight, Tsumugi."

 

_*Shirogane Tsumugi has left the chat*_

 

 

**Yonaga Angie - 4:51**

"It seems as if only the girls were on today."

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 4:51**

"It should always be this way."

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 4:51**

"Hey, why not we make our own chat group! Just for us girls! 

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 4:51**

"Himiko would be safe there!"

 

**Tojo Kirumi - 4:52**

"Perhaps one day."

 

**Iruma Miu - 4:52**

"Why would I want to talk to you virgins!? I need some hard dick! That's where it's at!"

 

**Tojo Kirumi - 4:52**

"Miu."

 

**Tojo Kirumi - 4:52**

"I would quit now if I were you."

 

**Iruma Miu - 4:52**

"I-it was just a joke. I was joking..."

 

**Yumeno Himiko - 4:53**

"she stuttered."

 

**Yonaga Angie - 4:53**

"Atua will make sure Miu does not join our girl chats from now on."

**Yonaga Angie - 4:53**

"Angie will see you all tomorrow! Byonara~!"

 

 

_*Yonaga Angie has left the chat*_

 

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 4:53**

"That was quick."

 

_*Yumeno Himiko has left the chat*_

 

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 4:53**

"Himiko!?"

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 4:53**

"Not again!"

**Tojo Kirumi - 4:54**

"I must be going now as well. Take care of yourself, Tenko."

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 4:54**

"Oh! Yeah, you to. Goodnight!"

 

**Tojo Kirumi - 4:54**

"Goodnight."

 

 

_*Tojo Kirumi has left the chat*_

 

 

**Chibarashi Tenko - 4:56**

"I'll see you all tomorrow!"

 

_*Chibarashi Tenko has left the chat*_

 

.....

.....

.....

.....

_*OverLord has entered the chat*_

_*OverLord has changed 'Chibarashi Tenko' name to 'MenStrual pinwheel'*_

_*OverLord has left the chat*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more kiibo in this.  
> Perhaps it's best if the professor gets him a cell phone, yeah?
> 
> The next chapter will be focused on the (degenerate) males point of view, meaning we might get to see some Gonta if we're lucky~ :)


	5. Tsumugi has sent a private image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what the guys are up to...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay! I just...haven't been feeling it you know?
> 
> I don't think I will have a set deadline for these chapters now, but I will get them out when I can. (sorry)  
> Thank you for your wonderful comments! They're really helpful! The more the merrier!

**D.I.C.E.**

_*DetectiveLover has entered the chat*_

 

**DetectiveLover- 10:42**

"The pink one."

 

_*Rantaro Amami has entered the chat*_

 

 

**Rantaro Amami - 10:47**

"The pink what?"

 

 

_*AsstroNut has entered the chat*_

 

 

  **AsstroNut - 10:53**

"Does anyone know how much it would cost to go to Mars?"

 

 

_*Hoshi Ryoma has entered the chat*_

 

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 10:56**

"Probably a lot."

 

**Rantaro Amami - 10:58**

"What's going on here?"

 

**AsstroNut - 10:59**

"Damn did you know you have to pay to get yourself to live up there?"

 

**AsstroNut - 10:59**

"KOKICHI! CHANGE MY NAME BACK RIGHT NOW!!"

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 11:00**

"He's not here."

 

**AsstroNut - 11:00**

"That little shit is getting on my last nerves!"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 11:00**

"You two do realize it is 11 at night right? On a school night"

 

**AsstroNut - 11:01**

"Can't sleep. Trying to finish some work."

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 11:01**

"You’re doing it now?"

 

**AsstroNut - 11:01**

"Yeah. I get it. Bad idea, Kirumi already said something like that."

 

**Rantaro Amami - 11:01**

"Maybe it's best that you follow her advice."

 

**Rantaro Amami - 11:02**

"The last time you pulled a fast one the teacher had a word with you."

 

**AsstroNut - 11:02**

"Hey, look who's talking! At least I hand mine in on time! Give me something here!"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 11:02**

"I don't remember ever turning my homework in late. At least this semester."

**Hoshi Ryoma - 11:02**

"Aren't you one of the top in our class?"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 11:02**

"Not everyone can be a model student I guess."

 

**AsstroNut - 11:03**

"Seriously? Kinda rich coming from you."

 

**Rantaro Amami - 11:03**

"How so?"

 

**AsstroNut - 11:03**

"Why are you up anyways?"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 11:03**

"Packing. I'm leaving tomorrow for America."

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 11:04**

"Didn't you just get back from your last trip?"

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 11:04**

"Africa was it?"

 

**AsstroNut - 11:04**

"You've been to Africa!?!?!?"

 

**Rantaro Amami – 11:04**

“I didn’t know you had an interest in Africa.”

 

**Rantaro Amami – 11:04**

“But yes, I’ve been there. I'll be staying in California for a month."

 

**AsstroNut - 11:04**

"Wait that's in America right?"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 11:05**

"That's right."

 

_*OverLord has entered the chat*_

 

 

**OverLord - 11:05**

"Bring back souvenirs! I want something that will last forever!"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 11:05**

"Like a snow globe?"

 

**OverLord - 11:05**

"What?! Hell no! Those things break to easily!"

 

**OverLord - 11:06**

"You throw them at the wall once and now it's a crime scene!"

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 11:06**

"Why in the world would you do that?"

 

**OverLord - 11:06**

"Obviously for obvious reasons."

 

**OverLord - 11:06**

_@DetectiveLover_

 

**OverLord - 11:06**

"Kaito, do you like dicks?"

 

**AsstroNut - 11:07**

"What the hell are you going on about now!?"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 11:07**

"Are you asking if he's gay?"

 

**AsstroNut - 11:07**

"What!? No!"

 

**OverLord - 11:07**

"Why do you sound so defensive? Do you hate gay people Kaito? Are you a homophobe?!"

 

**AsstroNut - 11:08**

"I am not!"

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 11:09**

"It's amazing how quickly you can turn a conversation around."

 

**Rantaro Amami - 11:09**

"There's nothing wrong with being gay. And I'm certain Kaito does not have homophobia."

 

**Rantaro Amami - 11:10**

"Also, Kokichi stop going into our lockers. People will think your stealing."

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 11:10**

"You broke into them again?"

 

**AsstroNut - 11:10**

"WHY DID YOU FILL MINE UP WITH OLIVES!?!"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 11:11**

"He did what?"

 

**AsstroNut - 11:11**

"He filled my entire locker with stupid cans of olives!"

 

**AsstroNut - 11:11**

"Like, the ENTIRE thing! See!"

 

 

_*Asstronut has submitted a photo*_

......

 

 

**Rantaro Amami - 11:11**

"That is a lot of olives."

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 11:12**

"Where did you even get that many?"

 

**AsstroNut - 11:12**

"HOW DID YOU EVEN PULL THIS SHIT OFF!?

 

**AsstroNut - 11:12**

"One of the teachers thought I was planning some kind of olive attack and APPARENTLY that's against the rules!!!" 

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 11:12**

"What?"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 11:12**

"Wait a minute."

 

**Rantaro Amami - 11:12**

"There's a set rule about olive attacks?"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 11:13**

"Oh my god."

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 11:13**

"I think there's also one that forbids anyone from carrying pineapples in their backpack."

 

**Rantaro Amami - 11:14**

" _Seriously?_ "

 

**AsstroNut - 11:14**

"Anyways I had to clean it all up because no one could figure out who it was. And that hall monitor guy in class 78 made me give them all to the cooking club!"

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 11:14**

"And that's what upsets you?"

 

**AsstroNut - 11:14**

"I HAD TO BRING 70 CANS OF FREAKIN OLIVES DOWN 5 FLIGHTS OF STAIRS AND CLEAN UP THE ONES THAT BROKE!"

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 11:15**

"That's unfortunate."

 

**OverLord - 11:15**

"You actually counted them?"

 

**AsstroNut - 11:16**

"I had to! They made me file an 'incident report' about it!"

 

**AsstroNut - 11:17**

"I MISSED LUNCH BECAUSE OF THIS!"

 

**AsstroNut - 11:17**

"AND THE ONLY THING THEY ALLOWED ME TO EAT IN CLASS TO MAKE UP FOR IT IS  _A CAN OF FCKIN OLIVES!!_ "

 

**OverLord - 11:17**

"Ew. Gross. No one would catch me dead eating crap like that."

 

**AsstroNut - 11:17**

"YOU BETTER WATCH YOURSELF YOU DAMN GREMLIN!"

 

 

_*DetectiveLover has entered the chat*_

 

 

**Rantaro Amami - 11:18**

"Do you know how long it's been since I've laughed  _this_  hard."

 

**Rantaro Amami - 11:19**

"Man I woke the dog because of this."

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 11:20**

"I just checked the rule book. 'There will be no Olive wars on school grounds during school hours'.

 

**Rantaro Amami - 11:20**

"Ryoma  _no_."

 

**DetecitveLover  - 11:20**

"Kaito, you took that picture?"

 

**AsstroNut - 11:20**

"Nah Kaede sent it to me. She thought it was funny."

 

**OverLord - 11:21**

"Should I tell you that she was the one who actually set that all up? Or have I already been reported?"

 

**AsstroNut - 11:21**

"She did what!? No she didn't! I don't believe you! Kaede would never!"

 

**OverLord - 11:21**

"Your right. It was Gonta. You got me!"

 

**AsstroNut - 11:21**

"And Gonta wouldn't either! Be man and own up and stop blaming someone who isn't even here to defend himself!"

**OverLord - 11:22**

"Hey Shuuichi, what’s up with the pink?"

 

**DetectiveLover - 11:22**

"The what?"

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 11:22**

"You asked for something pink."

 

**Detective Lover  -11:22**

"That was for my uncle. I must have sent it to the chat by mistake. Ignore that."

 

**AsstroNut - 11:22**

"Why the hell would you want anything pink?"

 

**OverLord - 11:23**

"REAL MEN WEAR PINK KAITO! GOD WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!!??"

 

**OverLord - 11:23**

"Oh right. You hate gay men."

 

**AsstroNut - 11:23**

"I told you I do not!"

 

**DetectiveLover - 11:24**

"It's nothing."

 

**DetectiveLover - 11:24**

"Why is everyone up so late?"

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 11:25**

"Momota has homework and Rantaro's busy packing for his next trip."

 

**DetectiveLover - 11:25**

"What? Didn't he just come back from somewhere?"

 

**DetectiveLover - 11:25**

"Who changed my name?"

 

**OverLord - 11:25**

"I did. It seemed appropriate."

 

**DetectiveLover - 11:26**

"Change it back now."

 

**OverLord - 11:27**

"Hmmmmmm."

 

**OverLord - 11:27**

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

 

**OverLord - 11:27**

"Nope."

 

**Rantaro Amami - 11:28**

"Could be worse. He could have made it 'hat boy' or something."

 

**DetectiveLover - 11:28**

"Are you defending him?"

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 11:28**

"Hat boy? Is that all you can come up with?"

 

**Rantaro Amami - 11:29**

"I'm not very good with comebacks."

 

**AsstroNut - 11:30**

"Stop encouraging him!"

 

 

_*OverLord has changed "Rantaro Amami" 's name to 'Avocado'*_

 

 

**Avocado - 11:31**

"You know what, I asked for this."

 

**DetectiveLover - 11:31**

"Kokichi stop your not funny."

 

**OverLord - 11:31**

"So who's the heart shaped box for anyways? That crush of your~?"

 

**DetectiveLover - 11:31**

"What!?"

 

**DetectiveLover - 11:31**

"I didn't get a heart shaped box!"

 

**AsstroNut - 11:32**

"You had chocolate and didn't share!? Dude I could of used some of that!"

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 11:32**

"He said he didn't even buy a 'heart shaped' box."

 

**DetectiveLover - 11:32**

"I didn't!"

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 11:32**

"But you did buy a box."

 

**DetectiveLover - 11:32**

"Ryoma come on!

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 11:32**

"I'm just saying. For a detective you should know your way with words. Questions should be kind of your specialty."

 

**Avocado - 11:33**

"He's not wrong."

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 11:33**

"Guess you still got a ways to go."

 

**OverLord - 11:34**

"He did the thing!"

 

**OverLord - 11:34**

"Finally!"

 

**AsstroNut - 11:34**

"What are you on about?"

 

**DetectiveLover - 11:35**

"I got a box for Himiko's present. No big deal."

 

**Avocado - 11:35**

"Makes sense."

 

**Avocado - 11:35**

"But kind of a delayed response if you ask me."

 

**DetectiveLover - 11:35**

"Guys stop. It was for Himiko."

 

**OverLord - 11:35**

"LIAR!"

 

**AsstroNut - 11:35**

"SHUT UP! You're the last person who should be saying that!"

 

**AsstroNut - 11:35**

"Hey Shuuichi, come over I need help with this english crap."

 

**DetectiveLover - 11:35**

"Kaito it is almost midnight. Go to bed."

 

**AsstroNut - 11:36**

"No, I need to get this done! Otherwise the school will have my ass!"

 

**OverLord - 11:36**

"You already got 7 questions wrong."

 

**AsstroNut - 11:36**

"And how do you know that!?"

 

**OverLord - 11:36**

"I'm psychic."

 

**AsstroNut - 11:37**

"Are not!"

 

**OverLord - 11:37**

"Just kidding~"

 

**AsstroNut - 11:38**

"I know! I just called you out!"

 

**OverLord - 11:38**

"Sorry I don't understand stupid."

 

**AsstroNut - 11:38**

"Go to hell!"

 

**OverLord - 11:38**

"See! Homophobic!"

 

 

 

_*OverLord has changed ”Asstronut'" 's name to 'HomophobicAss'*_

 

 

 

**HomophobicAss - 11:38**

"KOKICHI!"

 

 

 

_*OverLord has removed HomophobicAss from the chat*_

 

 

 

**DetectiveLover - 11:38**

"Why did you do that!?"

 

**OverLord - 11:39**

"I'm not going to sit here and watch him insult you guys like that!"

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 11:39**

"This is ridiculous."

 

**DetectiveLover - 11:39**

"Come on just bring him back."

 

**Avocado - 11:39**

"Sorry this is sudden, but I have to go."

 

**Avocado - 11:40**

"Good luck Shuuichi."

 

**DetectiveLover - 11:40**

"Good luck with what?"

 

**Avocado - 11:40**

"That crush of yours. Make sure you tell them soon alright?"

 

**DetectiveLover - 11:40**

"I don't have a crush!"

 

 

_*Avocado has left the chat*_

 

 

**DetectiveLover - 11:41**

"Kokichi stop giving everyone ideas!"

 

**OverLord - 11:42**

"Shuuichi, baby, I'm doing this for you."

 

**OverLord - 11:42**

"Don't ever feel the need to be ashamed to love."

**Hoshi Ryoma - 11:42**

"You quoted that from a movie."

**OverLord - 11:42**

"Doesn't make it any less meaningful. I speak from the heart. :3"

 

**DetectiveLover - 11:42**

"Don't ever call me babe."

 

**Detective Lover - 11:43**

"I'm getting angry texts from Kaito now."

 

**DetectiveLover - 11:43**

"Just bring him back already."

 

**OverLord - 11:43**

"No! He's a bad influence on everyone!"

 

**OverLord - 11:43**

"In fact! I'm traumatized with what happened! Now I need therapy!

 

**Hoshi Ryoma - 11:44**

"I should go to bed."

**Hoshi Ryoma - 11:44**

"Goodnight."

 

_*Hoshi Ryoma has left the chat*_

 

 

**DetectiveLover - 11:44**

"And he's gone."

 

**OverLord - 11:44**

"Oooh it's just us guys now. What to do, what to do."

 

**DetectiveLover - 11:44**

"Goodnight Kokichi."

**OverLord - 11:45**

"Wait! I wanna talk!"

 

**OverLord - 11:45**

"Don't leave me hanging!"

 

**DetectiveLover - 11:45**

"Talk about what?"

**OverLord - 11:45**

"I don't know."

 

**OverLord - 11:45**

"How about cute boy's?"

 

**OverLord - 11:45**

"Have you ever seen Gonta in a locker room!? He could bench 20 of me! And I would let him!"

 

 

_*DetectiveLover has left the chat*_

 

 

**OverLord - 11:45**

"Shuuichi nooo! I don't like being alone!"

**OverLord - 11:46**

"Shuuuiicchiiiii!"

 

**OverLord - 11:48**

"Fine! See if I care! I'll just sleep then!"

 

**OverLord - 11:54**

"I can't sleep."

 

**OverLord - 12:02**

"I had a glass of warm milk and now I feel like turning myself inside out."

 

**OverLord - 12:03**

"Is this how robot's feel when they can't sleep?"

 

**OverLord - 12:12**

"You guys are boooorrring! The girls are a lot more fun!"

 

**OverLord - 12:14**

"This is why Himiko's my favorite."

 

**OverLord - 12:18**

"Ugh, whatever. Night!"

 

 

_*OverLord has left the chat*_

......

......

......

_*OverLord has entered the chat*_

_OverLord has added 'Harukawa Maki' to_

_**D.I.C.E** _

 

**OverLord - 4:07**

"I didn't know you gave Kaito your number!"

 

**OverLord - 4:08**

"I guess you have more than a few secrets than our little detective!"

 

_*OverLord has left the chat*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homophobics are so rude.


	6. Angie is typing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost the big day! Lets here it for our Magic girl!

**D.I.C.E.**

_*MenStrual pinwheel' has entered the chat*_

 

 

**MenStrual pinwheel - 5:12**

"If any of you degenerates show up to Himiko's birthday party I will personally break your knees."

 

 

 

_*Avacado has entered the chat*_

 

 

**Avacado - 5:15**

" You'll  'break our knees' ?"

 

**MenStrul pinwheel - 5:16**

"That's right! So stay away from Himiko and everyone else tomorrow!"

 

**Avacado - 5:16**

"Alright then."

 

**Avacado - 5:17**

"That reminds me. Kaede, I actually need the jacket I lent you back."

 

 

 

_*PianoFreak has entered the chat*_

  

 

**PianoFreak - 5:20**

"What jacket?"

 

**Avacado - 5:21**

"The blue one. The one with the yellow bird on the right shoulder."

 

**MenStrul Pinwheel - 5:21**

"Akamatsu-san! You took his coat!?"

 

**PianoFreak - 5:22**

"I did?"

 

**PianoFreak - 5:22**

"Hang on. You're name is 'Avacado'?"

 

**Avacado - 5:23**

"Kokichi thought it was funny."

 

**PianoFreak - 5:23**

"It kind of is lol."

 

**MenStrual Pinwheel - 5:23**

"You agree with that lying degenerate!?"

 

**Avacado - 5:24**

"Why is it always degenerate?"

 

**Avacado - 5:24**

"So you don't know where the jacket is?"

 

**PianoFreak - 5:24**

"Er, let me check my closet."

 

 

_*DetectiveLover has entered the chat*_

 

 

**DetectiveLover - 5:25**

"Rantaro shouldn't you be on your flight?"

 

**Avacado - 5:26**

"The flight was delayed for tomorrow unfortunately. Apparently the plane was having some troubles earlier."

 

**MenStrual Pinwheel - 5:26**

"And your still going to board it!? Is it safe?!"

 

**Avacado - 5:27**

"Not necessarily. I'll just have to borrow my step fathers jet if it happens again."

 

 

**PianoFreal - 5:27**

"I'm sorry your fathers _what??"_

 

**Avacado - 5:27**

"Unless of course my uncle would like to put his piloting skills to use and fly me there himself."

 

**Avacado - 5:27**

"By the way, I forgot to ask but would Himiko like to borrow my boat for her party? No ones using it right now and it was just cleaned so"

 

**DetectiveLover - 5:28**

"You have a boat!?"

 

**Avacado - 5:28**

"I do. Three I think"

 

**PianoFreal - 5:28**

_"WHAT!?  °Д° "_

**MenStrual Pinwheel - 5:28**

"How rich are you!?!?!"

 

**Avacado - 5:29**

"Ah. It's my folks who carry the cash. Right now I'm still kind of a free loader."

 

**DetectiveLover - 5:29**

"Still...."

 

 

_*OverLord has entered the chat*_

 

**OverLord  - 5:30**

"I want a boat!"

 

**OverLord - 5:30**

"Can I have one as my souvenir!?"

 

**Avacado - 5:31**

"No, not really."

 

**OverLord - 5:31**

" _WOW_ I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS RANTARO! Just because your the rich kid doesn't make you special! SHOW SOME CHARITY!!"

 

 

**MenStrual Pinwheel - 5:31**

"And I thought that blonde haired four eyed lemon was loaded!"

 

**DetectiveLover - 5:31**

"The Blonde who now?"

 

 

*Yonaga Angie has entered the chat*

 

 

**Yonaga Angie - 5:32**

"You are so kind Rantaro-kun! Himiko would just love it!

 

**Yonaga Angie - 5:32**

Atua will surely bless you!"

 

**PianoFreak - 5:32**

"So will your future wives!"

 

**Avacado - 5:32**

"I'm sorry, 'wives'?"

 

**PianoFreak - 5:32**

"Obviously I'll be one of them."

 

**Avacado - 5:33**

"You just want me for the money."

 

**PianoFreak - 5:33**

"I don't know what your talking about~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

 

**Avacado - 5:34**

"I'll think about it. ;)"

 

**PianoFreak - 5:34**

"L O L!!!"

 

**MenStrual Pinwheel - 5:34**

"Akamatsu-san!? You're kidding!?"

 

**DetectiveFreak - 5:34**

"She is."

 

**DetectiveFreak - 5:35**

"Right?"

 

**PianoFreak - 5:35**

"｡◕‿‿◕｡"

 

**OverLord - 5:36**

"Dibs! I call mistress!"

 

**Avacado - 5:37**

"Sure Kokichi."

 

**OverLord - 5:37**

"I'm sorry, was that _sarcasm_? My ass is yours you know~"

 

**Yonaga Angie - 5:37**

"Angie believes Kokichi would make a very unique wife. On her island, he could mother more than 10 children!"

 

**Avacato - 5:38**

"What??"

 

**MenStrual Pinwheel - 5:38**

"You're island can impregnate men!?"

 

**PianoFreak - 5:38**

"I'm sorry _they can do WHAT_?!????"

 

**DetectiveLover - 5:39**

"Why are we having this conversation?"

 

**Avacado - 5:40**

"What where we talking about again?"

 

**OverLord - 5:41**

"Something about a green jacket."

 

**PianoFreak - 5:42**

"Right! I found it! Sorry, it was in my moms closet!"

 

**DetectiveLover - 5:42**

"I thought it was blue."

 

**DetectiveLover - 5:42**

"Hold on. It was in your _mom's_ closet?"

 

**Avacado - 5:42**

"Can I ask?"

 

**PianoFreak - 5:42**

"Go ahead."

 

**Avacado - 5:43**

"Do I want to ask?"

 

**PianoFreak - 5:43**

"Lol nothing bad happened to it or anything I promise."

 

**PianoFreak - 5:43**

"She was asking us for clothes a while back to give away because we have so many. It was in a pile she hadn't sorted out yet."

 

**DetectiveLover - 5:43**

"You almost gave it away?"

 

**OverLord - 5:43**

"Wow, no wonder he left you for me. You're a terrible wife."

 

**Avacado - 5:44**

"We're married now?"

 

**OverLord - 5:44**

"No, why would you think that?"

 

**Avacado - 5:44**

"Hmm."

 

**Avacado - 5:45**

"So, why were you trying to give my jacket away?"

 

**PianoFreak - 5:45**

"I'm so sorry! I completely forgot I even had it and I literally just threw a bunch of stuff into the pile for arguments sake!"

 

**OverLord - 5:46**

"Pft, Kaede's a terrible liar~"

 

**OverLord - 5:46**

"You're bullshit smells worse then Kiibo's ass."

 

**MenStrual Pinwheel - 5:46**

"Leave Kaede alone! It was an honest mistake!"

 

**Avacado - 5:46**

"If you don't mind I would like it back before my departure."

 

**Pianofreak - 5:47**

"Of course! I'll drop it off at your place before dawn!"

 

**Avacado - 5:47**

"You know where I live?"

 

**DetectiveLover - 5:47**

"Why do you know where everyone lives?"

 

**PianoFreak - 5:47**

"I have many secrets! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧"

 

 

 

_*Harukawa Maki has entered the chat*_

 

 

**PianoFreak - 5:47**

"Is the mailbox ok?"

 

**PianoFreak - 5:48**

"Omg it's Maki! Hi Maki!"

 

**OverLord - 5:48**

"Omg it's Maki! Hi Maki!"

 

**PianoFreak - 5:48**

"I didn't even know you had a phone!"

 

**Haukawa Maki - 5:48**

"Tell Kokichi to get me off of here."

 

**DetectiveLover - 5:49**

"Wait, Maki?"

 

**Avacado - 5:49**

"I'll just buzz you in when you get here."

 

**Avacado - 5:49**

"Hey Maki. You text?"

 

**PianoFreak - 5:40**

"Maki, come to the party with us tomorrow! It'll be fun! Rantaro is letting us use his boat!"

 

**Harukawa Maki - 5:40**

"Tell him to delete my number. Now."

 

**PianoFreak - 5:40**

"But you just got here. :("

 

**OverLord - 5:40**

"But you just got here. :("

 

**PianoFreak - 5:40**

"Quit copying me!"

 

**OverLord - 5:40**

" :) "

 

**Harukawa Maki - 5:41**

"Kokichi. Get me out of this room. Now."

 

**MenStrual Pinwheel - 5:41**

"Harukawa-san! When did you get here!?"

 

**Menstrual Pinwheel - 5:41**

"Wait! You have a phone!?"

 

**MenStrual Pinwheel - 5:41**

"Hold on! I know this is short notice but please come to Himiko's birthday party!"

 

**MenStrual Pinwheel - 5:41**

"It'll be a lot of fun I promise!"

 

**Harukawa Maki - 5:42**

"No."

 

**MenStrual Pinwheel - 5:42**

"But why!?"

 

**PianoFreak - 5:42**

"Did you even consider it? At least think about it."

 

**Harukawa Maki - 5:42**

"Kokichi."

 

**OverLord - 5:43**

"Oh I'm sorry, are you talking to me?"

 

**OverLord - 5:43**

"Kokichi is my twin brothers name. I'm just holding his phone for him."

 

**Yonaga Angie - 5:43**

"Kokichi has a twin?"

 

**Yonaga Angie - 5:43**

"How very unfortunate. Atua has to work twice as hard now."

 

**Avacado - 5:43**

"What does that mean?"

 

 

_*OverLord has added HomophobicAss to the chat*_

 

 

 

**PianoFreak - 5:44**

"Who's this?"

 

**OverLord - 5:44**

"A new challenger has approached!"

 

 

**HomophobicAss - 5:44**

"CHANGE MY DAMN NAME!!"

 

**OverLord - 5:44**

"Well that's no way to greet your friends. How rude!"

 

**Harukawa Maki - 5:44**

"Kaito?"

 

**HomophobicAss - 5:45**

"Maki?"

 

**HomophobicAss - 5:45**

"Wait, how did you know it was me?"

 

**Yonaga Angie - 5:45**

"Did Momota-kun's name give him away?"

 

**HomophobicAss - 5:45**

"I'M NOT A HOMOPHOBIC ASS!!!"

 

**PianoFreak - 5:45**

"Hey Kaito!"

 

**Avacado - 5:45**

"How did you do on your homework btw?"

 

**HomophobicAss - 5:45**

"Kaede! Hey!"

 

**HomophobicAss - 5:45**

"Last nights homework?"

 

**Avacado - 5:45**

"Yeah."

 

**MenStrual Pinwheel - 5:45**

"No last months."

 

**HomophobicAss - 5:45**

"I never turned it in. I'll make it up later or something."

 

**DetectiveLover - 5:46**

"Kaito no."

 

**Avacado - 5:46**

"Yeah I get it. Just don't make this a habit, alright?"

 

**PianoFreak - 5:46**

"Why are you encouraging this?"

 

**Avacado - 5:46**

"I'm not?"  


**Menstrual Pinwheel - 5:46**

"You totally are!"

 

**HomophobicAss - 5:46**

"Relax I'm still passing. By the way, Maki-roll! You free after school next friday?"

 

**PianoFreak - 5:52**

" ? "

 

**Avacado - 5:52**

"Is she still here?"

 

**Harukawa Maki - 5:52**

"I am."

 

**HomophobicAss - 5:53**

"Damn! What the hell took you so long to respond!?"

 

**DetectiveLover - 5:53**

"It's only been about 5 minutes."

 

**Avacado - 5:53**

"Six actually."

 

**DetectiveLover - 5:53**

"I said _'about'_   5"

 

**Avacado - 5:54**

"Just saying."

 

**Harukawa Maki - 5:54**

"What do you want Kaito?"

 

**HomophobicAss - 5:54**

"Nothing much. Just thought I should hang out with my favorite sidekicks!"

 

**DetectiveLover - 5:55**

"So not just Maki?"

 

**HomophobicAss - 5:55**

"You too Shuuichi! Your coming with us!"

 

**DetectiveLover - 5:55**

"I am?"

 

**PianoFreak - 5:55**

"He is!"

 

**HomophobicAss - 5:55**

"Awesome! I'll pick you both up!"

 

**DetectiveLover - 5:56**

"Wait a minute! I don't think I can."

 

**OverLord - 5:56**

"Of course you can! Your not in the middle of a crime scene case right?"

 

**DetectiveLover - 5:56**

"What? No."

 

**OverLord - 5:56**

"Then spend some time with your boy friend. Don't be rude."

 

**DetectiveLover - 5:56**

"I'm not dating Kaito!"

 

**OverLord - 5:56**

"I was talking about Maki."

 

**Harukawa Maki - 5:56**

"I don't have time for this."

 

 

 

_*Harukawa Maki has left the chat*_

 

 

 

**HomophobicAss - 5:57**

"She left?"

 

**Avacado - 5:57**

"Seems like it."

 

**Yonaga Angie - 5:57**

"Akamatsu-san! Could you assist Angie with Himiko's present for tomorrow?"

 

**PianoFreak - 5:58**

"Sure. I'll stop by after I see Rantaro off. What am I doing?"

 

**Yonaga Angie - 5:58**

"Angie needs to move the cake. Kirumi-san is helping as well."

 

**PianoFreak - 5:58**

"I can help, but I'll need to do it before 10. Rantaro can I drop by at 8?"

 

**Avacado - 5:58**

"In the morning?"

 

**PianoFreak - 5:58**

"Sorry is that to early?"

 

**Avacado - 5:58**

"A little, but its fine."

 

**PianoFreal - 5:58**

"Perfect! Man, I have a busy morning."

 

**MenStrual Pinwheel - 5:59**

"Hey! I can help with the cake too!"

 

**Yonaga Angie - 5:59**

"Atua beleives it would be best if Tenko-chan tries and distracts Himiko a little before the party. Unless she wishes for Angie to do it instead?"

 

**MenStrual Pinwheel - 5:59**

"Wait! I can do this! I'll take her to the dojo for a quick tour before the party! She'll love it!"

 

**OverLord - 6:00**

"Cool! I'll see you two there!"

 

**MenStrual Pinwheel - 6:00**

"No degenerates are allowed! Especially you Kokichi!"

 

**MenStrual Pinwheel - 6:00**

"I'm warning you my master will deal with you if you even think about going!"

 

**Avacado - 6:00**

"Master?"

 

**MenStrual Pinwheel - 6:00**

"Of course! Have I never mentioned him before?"

 

**DetectiveLover - 6:01**

"Wait, him?"

 

**OverLord - 6:02**

"I'll make sure to bring a gift don't worry~"

 

**OverLord - 6:02**

"See you gals soon!"

 

**MenStrual Pinwheel - 6:02**

"KOKICHI!"

 

 

_*OverLord has left the chat*_

 

 

**MenStrual Pinwheel - 6:02**

"HE WOULDN'T DARE!"

 

**MenStrual Pinwheel - 6:02**

"I must warn master!"

 

**MenStrual Pinwheel - 6:02**

"I HAVE TO WARN HIMIKO!"

 

**PianoFreak - 6:02**

"Tenko..."

 

**MenStrual Pinwheel - 6:02**

"Akamatsu-san! Please be careful tomorrow! I have to go!"

 

 

 

_*MenStrual Pinwheel has left the chat*_

 

 

**HomophobicAss - 6:02**

"Did Tenko say He?"

 

**Avacado - 6:03**

"I think so. Was it a typo?"

 

**DetectiveLover - 6:03**

"Would it upset her if we asked?"

 

**PianoFreak - 6:03**

"Yes?"

 

**PianoFreak - 6:03**

"Maybe?"

 

**HomophobicAss - 6:03**

"Hey! He left without changing my name again!"

 

**Avacado - 6:04**

"Mine to it seems."

 

**PianoFreak - 6:04**

"Just ignore them. He's trying to get under our skin."

 

**Yonaga Angie - 6:05**

"Atua tells Angie that he thinks all your names are very fitting~"

 

**HomophobicAss - 6:05**

"The hell is that suppose to mean!?"

 

**Yonaga Angie - 6:06**

"Angie has to finish preparing! She will see you all tomorrow now!"

 

 

 

_*Yonaga Angie has left the chat*_

 

 

**HomophobicAss - 6:07**

"Does she really see me as a homophobe!??!"

 

**Avacado - 6:07**

"It's possible."

 

**HomophobicAss - 6:08**

"HOW!??"

 

**PianoFreak - 6:08**

"Again your thinking to much about this. Angie's probably just messing with us to."

 

**DetectiveLover - 6:08**

"She does that?"

 

**HomophicAss - 6:09**

"Whatever, I'll kick his ass later."

 

**HomophobicAss - 6:09**

"By the way Shuuichi, mind if I stay at your place tonight?"

 

**DetectiveLover - 6:10**

"What? Why?"

 

**HomophobicAss - 6:10**

"Your rooms bigger."

 

**Avacado - 6:10**

"Is that it?"

 

**HomophobicAss - 6:11**

"Your'e pancakes are also super good! I want some of those for tomorrow as well."

 

**DetectiveLover - 6:13**

"Yeah sure."

 

**PianoFreak - 6:13**

"Alright!! You two have fun, ok?"

 

**HomophobicAss - 6:13**

"Of course we will! Why wouldn't we?"

 

**DetectiveLover - 6:13**

"Kaede."

 

**PianoFreak - 6:13**

"What, just wishing you luck, (づ￣ ³￣)づ"

 

**DetectiveLover - 6:13**

"Kaede!"

 

**Avacado - 6:14**

"Luck with what?"

 

**DetectiveLover - 6:14**

"It's nothing."

 

**HomophobicAss - 6:15**

"Right!See you in 20!"

 

 

_*HomophobicAss has left the chat*_

 

 

**PianoLover - 6:15**

"SHUUICHI! GO! GO!!"

 

**DetectiveLover - 6:15**

"Kaede. Please. _No_."

 

**Avacado - 6:16**

"Hang on."

 

**Avacado - 6:16**

"Is this..."

 

 

*DetectiveLover has left the chat*

 

 

**Avacado - 6:16**

"I see."

 

**PianoFreak - 6:16**

"What? Too straight forward?"

 

**Avacado - 6:16**

"Not necessarily. I don't think he caught on."

 

**PianoFreak - 6:16**

"Hehe~ (ᵔᴥᵔ)"

 

 

_*OverLord has entered the chat*_

 

 

**OverLord - 6:17**

"What the hell are you doing!?"

 

**Avacado - 6:17**

"I'm sorry?"

 

**OverLord - 6:17**

"No! It's to early for this! I'm suppose to handle this! Stay out of this Kaede!"

 

**PianoFreak - 6:17**

"What?! Why you?! He told me not you!"

 

**OverLord - 6:17**

"I already told you this! Why do you even think this story is a thing!? Butt out!!"

 

**Avacado - 6:18**

"Story?

 

**PianoFreak - 6:18**

"What are you talking about?"

 

**OverLord - 6:18**

"Everyone out! We're done here for today!"

 

**PianoFreak - 6:18**

"Kokichi!"

 

**OverLord - 6:18**

"OUT!" 

 

_*OverLord has closed 'D.I.C.E'*_

......

......

......

......

_*OverLord has opened chat room 'D.I.C.E'*_

_*OverLord has changed 'HaruKawa Maki' to 'SecretlyTsundere'*_

 

**OverLord - 3:14**

"Kaede remember to tell your sister about the test next week~ She's good at math right?"

 

_*OverLord has left the chat*_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Glad your enjoying this so far! Have you figured out who Shuuichi's crush is yet?
> 
> Are you sure it is who you think it is? (think carefully now)
> 
> Thank you for the views! Remember, feedback is always welcomed! :)


End file.
